Destierro
by CieloCriss
Summary: Tai está secuestrado lo salva un Lobomon que se convierte en personaKouji.Los elegidos buscan a Tai por muchos medios:Matt con música,Izzy con PCS, Kari con fotos.Ken se encuentra con Ryo Akiyama.Crossover 01 a 04


**Notas: una nueva historia de ficción con romance, drama, secuestros, guerras, sangre, humor¡de todo un poco!... se trata de un Crossover de 01-02, 03 y 04. El fic está hecho de acuerdo a mi visión de cómo pueden relacionarse las historias… espero les guste. **

**ADVERTENCIA.- _hay algunas malas palabras, escenas un poquito fuertes, así que estás advertido. Ningún personaje de estas series me pertenece, se hace el fic sin fines de lucro._**

**D _E_ S _T_ I _E_ R _R_ O**

Por CieloCriss

………

_Hikari__ Yagami, con las ojeras gastadas y la piel descolorida, se detuvo frente a un poste de luz. Suspiró. Si se ponía a pensar, un simple poste de luz, representaba una gota más de esperanza en ese mar citadino que la llenaba de pesar. Alzó la cabeza y vio un cartel que decía: **se busca joven**… y ahí mismo había una fotografía de Taichi Yagami, sonriendo. Hikari se quedó mirando por largo rato la fotografía: '_Ojalá…_' se dijo _'… Hermano, ojalá que donde quiera que estés, tengas la misma sonrisa de la foto_'. La joven Yagami, de 17 años, se mordió los labios y cayó en cuenta de que ese día se cumplían 6 meses del secuestro de su hermano mayor._

………

**_Negrura… Oscuridad… Sin sentidos. La tortura tarde o temprano se vuelve una sombra._**

**Capítulo I -.Doble secuestro y coincidencias.-**

Gimió. Se retorció. Quiso gritar, pero nada más le salió un gemido. Cada vez que se le retorcía el cuerpo se acordaba del principio de su segunda vida, de su secuestro.

Todo había comenzado con una puñalada, de esas que se dan por la espalda. Fría, seca, punzante. Todavía podía sentir el momento del impacto en su cuello. A veces le ardía. A veces no.

"¿Te dolió?" Taichi estaba impuesto a escuchar esa voz, a veces hasta la imaginaba "Mira pendejo, ya me cansé de que sigas de mártir golpe tras golpe¿qué no entiendes¡Puedo matarte cuando se me pegue la gana!".

Taichi no respondió. Tenía demasiada dignidad en su sangre.

"Yagami, no te hagas el mudo… ¿sabes qué voy a hacerte?; voy a cortarte cada una de tus 'partecitas', las voy a meter a un costal, y se las voy a mandar por correo a tus papitos", el emisor de la voz soltó una carcajada cruda. Taichi no se inmutó.

"Estoy pensando que a lo mejor te gusta sufrir" le dijeron "A lo mejor, Yagami, has descubierto que te gusta oler tu sangre". Tai sintió que le pegaban en el vientre, se mordió los labios.

"Aunque no creas, comprendo tu dolor, pedazo de imbécil… ese dolor se podría esfumar si abrieras tu _puta_ boca de una buena vez. ¡Dime los nombres y se acabará la agonía!"

Tai apenas pudo sonreír. Su sonrisa parecía de metal.

"Dime los nombres" repitió quien hablaba, mientras sacaba de sus ropas una navaja que comenzaba a pasear por la piel morena de Taichi.

El joven Yagami siguió mordiéndose los labios. Apenas percibía el frío metal sobre su cuerpo.

"Eres el más grande imbécil del mundo¡un _pendejo_!; te regalo un festín de torturas y TE QUEDAS MUDO" Tai reparó en que le hacían un corte en el pecho, vio que la sangre le brotaba. Gimió nuevamente.

"Te vas a morir, Yagami¡juro por mis huevos que te vas a morir!" el joven intentó ahogar sus gemidos; no pudo hacerlo "Te vas a morir, pero antes me vas a decir el nombre de cada uno de tus _pinches_ compañeros".

Tai sintió el golpe de una patada en su abdomen, cayó de espaldas; por breves instantes notó que su interlocutor se alejó de él, ya no sentía el hedor de la otra respiración, el cuarto seguía igual de negro, Tai hubiera querido moverse para tocarse la herida en su pecho. El muchacho suspiró.

"No me he ido de tu cuartito, cabrón, no te pongas contento" escuchó de repente "Tampoco intentes hacerte _pendejo_, sé muy bien que eres uno de los elegidos originales, la base de datos te reconoce; también tengo contactos que descubrieron a dos elegidos más¿te suenan los nombres de Koushirou Izumi y Ken Ichijouji, esos genios de computadoras tienen algo que ver contigo ¿No?... he estado pensando en que sería bonito traerlos a vacacionar contigo, al fin y al cabo que les fascinará volver al Mundo Digital".

"¿Por-por… por qué… no-o me matas de u-una… vez, sabes… que no… diré… nada" era la primera frase que decía Taichi en ese día.

"Eres un cabrón de mierda, idiota. Aquí el que manda soy yo. Y como no me hiciste caso, _pendejo_, voy a chingarte en donde más te duela¿sabes qué voy a hacer, en vista de que te _vale madres_ lo que te hago, voy a ir a la Tierra, voy a matar a tus papitos, luego voy a secuestrar a tu hermana, me la voy a coger completita… _mmm_, debe estar deliciosa…"

"Yo… n-no, ten-go… her… hermana" Tai se desconcentró un poco, habían encontrado su punto débil.

"Se llama Hikari¿no es así?... me pregunto si esa puta será tu cómplice, a lo mejor sí ¿verdad, en todo caso me dará todavía más gusto por cada vez que la haga mía enfrente de ti".

Taichi estuvo a punto de gritar, de injuriar, de retorcerse y de matar con la mirada. Se mordió los labios hasta sacarse sangre, se los mordió mientras censuraba su imaginación y optaba por ignorar la imagen de su hermana en garras de ese sujeto. Tenía que proteger a Hikari… si él mostraba cuánto la quería, más daño podían hacerle¡a ella¡A su hermana¡A Hikari!

"Me parece que te has quedado calladito a fuerzas" de nuevo escuchó risas "Será mejor que pienses en los nombres, sino tu hermanita dejará su cuerpecito virgen a un lado y gozará conmigo".

Cerraron la puerta, Taichi transformó su enojo en desesperación. Estaba atado de todas partes, su respiración entrecortada se le salía del pecho, no de la nariz. La sangre le brotaba por la herida, superficial pero escandalosa, que le habían hecho. Los labios los traía morados de todas las veces que se había mordido.

Era una pesadilla.

Estar ahí, encerrado como un animal, era una pesadilla.

Y lo peor era que habían encontrado uno de sus puntos débiles¿y si el sujeto cumplía con su palabra¿Y si también secuestraban a Hikari, no podía permitírselo, pero tampoco podía decir los nombres de sus amigos¡incluso si hacía eso su hermanita no estaría a salvo!

Tai tampoco podía pensar con claridad; estaba en una habitación demasiado oscura, ni siquiera se recordaba a sí mismo, no tenía idea de nada: salvo de sus labios sellados, dispuestos a irse a la tumba antes de traicionar a sus amigos, a su hermana¡a su mejor amiga, Sora!

_Sora…_ cuando Tai quería recordar las estrellas del cielo, se ponía a pensar en Sora. Pero él ya no tenía ninguna estrella, estaba desesperado, pensaba que un día de esos iba a perder la razón.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí¿Alguien lo salvaría? Si lo habían torturado con creces ¿por qué recordaba la primera herida que le habían hecho en el cuello, Tai hubiera querido ponerse a pensar.

"Mi señor, con ese idiota no vamos a lograr nada" oyó Taichi, el sonido provenía desde afuera; de repente Tai se sintió orgulloso: le estaba causando problemas a sus captores.

El joven Yagami agudizó su oído; aunque había perdido la costumbre de usar sus otros sentidos, había desarrollado con creces la habilidad para escuchar. Escuchar era lo que hacía por días.

"No te preocupes, Yagami es un ser humano, un día de estos va a estallar y va a soltar toda la información" Tai podía distinguir perfectamente las voces de los secuestradores, eran cinco diferentes, pero por lo oído pensó que nada más había presentes dos: el jefe de todos y su habitual verdugo, el que solía hacer las sesiones de torturas cada vez más largas.

"Por mientras tráete a la hermana" dijo el jefe "cuando la violes enfrente de él, va a decir todo lo que tiene guardado".

"Mi señor, es que un viaje al Mundo Real saldría muy caro, levantaríamos sospechas del gobierno, y el trasbordador todavía no tiene la suficiente energía… se supone que debemos regresar cuando tengamos el nombre de todos esos elegidos".

"Pues aprovecha el viaje y tráeme a Izumi y a Ichijouji" mencionó el jefe "a lo mejor son más débiles que Yagami y nos nutren mejor de información…"

Taichi sintió que se distorsionaba el sonido. Primero pensó que a lo mejor comenzaba a marearse por la herida en el pecho¡y no era momento para desmayarse!

"Aguanta, Tai… están hablando cosas interesantes" se dijo a sí mismo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que él estaba bien, entonces pensó que el ruido venía desde afuera; volvió a enderezar su oído; puso atención.

"Esos ruidos no me gustan nada, mi señor".

"¡Y qué estás esperando, _idiota_!" dijo el jefe, era la primera vez que Taichi oía enojado al dichoso 'señor'. "¡Averigua de dónde vienen y elimínalos!".

"Mi señor… ¿no serán ellos¿no serán los…?".

Un estruendo sacudió la estructura del edificio. Taichi percibió que el piso temblaba, su entera figura dio un giro por el impacto.

"Por lo visto" pensó Tai "no sólo se trata de ruidos".

No era que Taichi tuviera la esperanza de ser rescatado por alguien. Nadie sabía de su secuestro, nadie sabía que era posible viajar al Digimundo. Nadie estaría buscándolo¿acaso podrían extrañarlo mucho?

Taichi descubrió que se encontraba encarcelado en un lugar frágil, a lo mejor no era una estructura infranqueable, como él había pensado.

"¿Quién _chingados_ eres¡aparécete!" gritó el jefe, el corazón de Taichi dio un salto.

"Vienen por el estúpido de mierda, mi señor¡vienen por Taichi Yagami!"

"_Carajo_… nos localizaron¡qué estás esperando, _imbécil_¡A tu puesto¡No dejes que se lleven a Yagami, yo pondré a salvo el trasbordador".

De nuevo se sacudió el lugar, Taichi cerró los ojos, luego sintió una explosión a sus espaldas.

Hubiera querido saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando explotó la habitación –o más bien, su celda-, sintió que un fuego azul, o más bien una luz blanquizca, le quemaba la espalda.

"Hola _putito_" Tai se estremeció cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. De nuevo estaba uno de sus secuestradores frente a él, lo curioso es que el sujeto traía una máscara de un digimon muy dulce, de un Piximon. Tai sintió que eso era una burla.

"Nos vamos a mudar de casita, greñas" le dijo el captor. Tai trató de mirar mejor, su vista poco a poco iba distinguiendo los colores.

Su verdugo le desató las piernas, luego lo sujetó de los cabellos.

"¡Párate, _hijo de puta_!" le ordenó. Para su sorpresa, Taichi descubrió que estaba demasiado débil como para obedecer; se sintió desnudo, sin fuerzas.

"¡Párate como los hombres, estúpido!"

Tai no sonrió, pero con voz rasposa, resopló a modo de graznido:

"Si… si me hubieras… dado… comida, _idiota_… probablemente podría pararme".

El joven secuestrado sintió que le jalaban más la cabellera, después algo frío tocó su cien. Tai entendió de inmediato que se trataba de una pistola.

"Te vas a morir en estos instantes, Yagami" Tai oyó que el sujeto cargaba la pistola con manos temblorosas.

"Que así… sea" respondió Tai, con una valentía que se reflejaba en sus gestos débiles, no tenía salida.

De nuevo explotó algo en las cercanías, una nube de humo se alzó en la celda, destruyó las paredes, casi se viene abajo el techo.

Tai vio que afuera también era de noche –como en su prisión-; tras la nube de humo apareció una figura que lo confundió mucho.

No sabía si era humana, o si era un digimon. Le hubiera gustado ver a Agumon digievolucionado, pero no había sabido nada de su fiel compañero durante su secuestro… ¿cómo podía ayudarlo Agumon, si no estaba enterado de nada?

Taichi vio a un hombre lobo de color azul claro frente a él. Por breves instantes se acordó de Gabumon, el digimon de su amigo Yamato.

"¡Maldición!" dijo el secuestrador "¡Un **_Desterrado_** de mierda!".

"Ya no tienes salida" dijo el enorme hombre-lobo, con una voz metálica e imponente.

"¡Lobomon¡Juro que si te acercas más, lo mato¡Lo mato!".

Tai se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, era un 'sujeto' importante, después de todo su secuestrador y el tal Lobomon estaban peleando por su pellejo. ¿Quién era ese Lobomon y por qué quería defenderlo?

"No lo vas a matar, lo necesitas demasiado".

Taichi aún no comprendía por qué lo necesitaban demasiado; aunque estaba a punto de ser asesinado, una enorme curiosidad se despertó en él.

"¡Preferimos a Yagami muerto antes de que un **_Desterrado_** se lo lleve!".

Lobomon dio un paso al frente. Tai, con sus ojos avellanas, observó el rostro de aquél digimon. Tenía ojos tristes, y en efecto, se parecía a Garudamon, a lo mejor en la piel, o en que los dos tenían algo de los lobos.

"… Si este mocoso de mierda… si Taichi Yagami cae en poder de un **_Desterrado_**¡es mejor que se muera!"

Tai notó que la mano del secuestrado tiritaba más, y cuando pensaba que nada pasaría, oyó el disparo: potente, rígido, caliente.

No supo nada más.

…………………

"Todo indica que fue aquí" dijo Koushirou Izumi, apuntando una avenida que en esos momentos estaba invadida por cientos de vehículos.

"¿Es de acuerdo a tus cálculos o a los testigos?" preguntó Yamato Ishida. Llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros y una gorra gastada.

"Ambas cosas".

"Y tardamos meses en descubrirlo" expresó Yamato, recargándose en la pared "Si tardamos tanto tiempo en descubrir el último lugar en donde lo vieron¿cómo vamos a saber hacia dónde se lo llevaron?".

"Yo también quisiera saber más" susurró Koushirou "Quisiera tener la esperanza de encontrar a Tai, pero…"

"¡Cada vez que dé un concierto, haré que se repartan volantes con su foto!" dijo de repente Yamato, con entusiasmo, "ahora ya sabemos que fue un secuestro¡tenemos que dar con él!".

"Yo seguiré indagando". Los dos jóvenes cruzaron la avenida con los rostros tristes.

"Ese Taichi es un estúpido¿por qué tenía qué meterse a ese grupo de idiotas?"

"No sé, Yamato, debió ser su manera de protestar, una manera de gritar su ideología".

"¿Desafiando a la autoridad y a otros miles de grupos extremistas¡Es que está loco, ahora algunos hasta lo creen un terrorista peligroso; su estúpida rebeldía pudo haberle costado la vida".

"Yo sigo pensando que la desaparición de Taichi está ligada al Digimundo" dijo Koushirou, ahora ambos jóvenes caminaban por un parque descuidado.

"Ojalá, Kou, ojalá"

"Seguiré investigando" aseguró el joven Izumi, que era pelirrojo y bajo. "De hecho descubrí que uno de mis profesores de la universidad sabe mucho sobre la base de datos de digimons"

"¿De verdad, pero en todo caso¿qué tiene que ver tu profesor con Taichi?".

"No lo sé".

"Cualquier cosa sirve de algo" aseguró Yamato "Yo tengo que ir a la junta del grupo, hoy conoceremos a nuestro nuevo representante".

"Cierto… suerte con eso".

"Le diré que quiero hacer una cuenta de fondos para localizar al imbécil de Tai, han pasado seis meses, pero sé que aún es tiempo de… localizarlo"

"Oye, Yamato¿y querrá hacerte caso el representante?"

"Creo que sí; dicen que Yamaki es un representante duro, pero va a hacer lo que se me pegue la gana, para algo le pagaré".

"¿Yamaki¿de dónde he oído ese nombre?" se preguntó Koushirou.

"¿Qué dices, Koushirou?"

"Nada, suposiciones mías" respondió Koushirou Izumi, meditabundo "De cualquier manera te deseo suerte, nos vemos"

"Sí, sí, adiós".

Yamato Ishida vio que su amigo pelirrojo corrió hacia la parada del autobús, él se dejó recargar en uno de los árboles, tardó de tranquilizarse.

Yamato a veces no conseguía poner en orden su carácter y tenía que hacer un 'tiempo fuera' para reponerse; pero es que sentía que le hervía la sangre, de verdad que le hervía. Cada vez que se enteraba de más cosas sobre su amigo Taichi, solía enervarse hasta el punto de no saber qué hacer.

Le ardía el hígado de sólo pensar que tenían a su camarada secuestrado, pero le explotaba la cabeza cuando le daba por pensar que el Yagami estaba muerto.

No era cosa de todos los días imaginar el cadáver de Taichi Yagami.

El sonido de su celular lo distrajo. Yamato lo sacó de la funda y contestó al revisar que era el número de su hermano Takeru.

"¿Qué pasó?" saludó Yamato, ya más calmado.

'Hermano, hablo para preguntar si pudieron averiguar algo sobre Taichi' dijo Takeru, desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Averiguamos el lugar en donde lo secuestraron, o sea, poco más de nada"

'Ya veo…' susurró Takeru.

"No voy a ir a cenar con el viejo hoy¿podrías avisarle, tengo que ir a una junta con el señor Yamaki, luego quiero ir directo al departamento".

'Sí, no hay problema. Yo le llevaré la cena a papá'.

"Te debo una, Tk".

'Mejor deséame suerte, hoy es mi primer día de servicio social en la primaria'.

"Suerte, que no te enloquezcan esa bola de mocosos".

Yamato se guardó el móvil, miró su reloj. Tenía que ir con su representante.

………

Cuando Taichi abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba vivo. Pestañeó varias veces: todavía podía ver, aún podía sentir.

Estaba recostado en un lugar suave, Tai no recordaba cómo se sentía la suavidad. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una sábana lisa.

"Qué ojos tan grandes tienes" oyó que le decía una voz femenina.

Taichi trató de incorporarse, no pudo.

"¿Q… Quién… eres?" preguntó Tai, desesperado, porque no veía a nadie.

"Deberías decir: _son para mirarte mejor_" volvieron a decirle.

"Yo… no… puedo mirarte… ¿Dónde es-estás?"

Tai sintió un vértigo cuando le tocaron la mano. Apretó los ojos, pero cuando la sensación de pánico lo abandonó, volvió a hacer vibrar su canela mirada.

Por breves instantes vio frente a él a una mariposa de color violeta, pero después de parpadear, sólo notó que una joven de cabellera dorada lo veía directo al rostro.

"Hola" le dijo la joven, sonriendo.

Taichi pensó que a lo mejor se había sonrojado¡hacía siglos que no veía a una chica, además, la mujer que tenía enfrente le parecía divina.

"¿No vas a contestarme?" preguntó la joven.

Tai se le quedó mirando un rato, la muchacha tenía la piel blanca, el cabello lacio, caído, como una cascada de oro. Los ojos eran claros, no supo si verdes o azules.

"No" respondió Taichi, por impulso.

"¡Qué gracioso, pero si ya me has contestado con tu NO" sonrió la joven, soltándole la mano "En vista de que no quieres hablar, iré a buscarte algo de comer, dicen que '_barriga llena, corazón contento_' ¿verdad, y con sólo mirarte, me pareces que eres de buen comer".

"Espera¡no te va-vayas!" gritó Tai, de un movimiento se sentó, luego se arrepintió, porque le crujió todo el cuerpo "¡Dime quién eres¡Dime dónde estoy!".

"Tienes una voz muy atractiva" sonrió la chica "Me llamo Izumi… estás en una guarida secreta¿algo más?"

"¿Estoy secuestrado?"

"Sí, creo que sí" respondió la muchacha "Te secuestramos nosotros".

Acto seguido salió de la habitación, Tai volvió a recostarse. Quiso pensar, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo¡y hasta la mente, ahora que se lo recordaba la chica rubia, sí que tenía hambre. A lo mejor con un poco de alimento se pondría mejor.

Esperó a que Izumi regresara, pero en su lugar, entró un joven alto, de cabello largo y oscuro. Tai le vio los ojos y de inmediato se acordó de Yamato.

"Así que Izumi tiene razón, despertaste" dijo el joven, con la cara seria, los ojos fríos, la figura entera de un lobo solitario.

"¿Quién eres tú?" interrogó Taichi.

"Las personas como tú siempre hacen ese tipo de preguntas" renegó el joven, haciendo para atrás su azulosa cabellera "¿De qué te sirve saber quién soy, si no me conoces?"

"¿Quién eres tú¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?"

"Este malagradecido… parece un doble de Takuya, nada más le faltan los googles".

"¿Googles?" musitó Tai, recordando sus viejos lentes de aviador.

Taichi desvió la mirada de su nuevo secuestrador y miró la habitación donde estaba. Era gris, él estaba en una cama. No tenía las muñecas amordazadas, podía mover los pies. No era un prisionero.

"Pero… no entiendo" sinceró Taichi "Escuché la bala, hasta sentí el dolor".

"Observa tu costado derecho" aconsejó el hombre.

Tai tenía una venda en su abdomen, la deshizo y vio una cicatriz pequeña, en forma de bala.

"Así que siempre sí me dio".

"La bala casi te hace añicos; tuviste suerte"

"¡Vamos Kouji!" la chica Izumi acababa de interrumpir, traía consigo un plato curvilíneo con ella "¿Por qué no le dices a nuestro invitado que lo salvaste de las garras de esos humanos odiosos?".

Taichi se incorporó con trabajo, observó al chico.

"Pero si…" susurró, dirigiéndose a Kouji "Ah, ya entiendo… ese digimon, Lobomon, creo… ¿es tu digimon?".

Kouji se puso rojo.

"No exactamente" admitió Izumi.

"Dale de comer, Izumi, cuando esté menos idiota hablaremos con él".

Izumi asintió.

"Come un poco, está deliciosa¡Junpei la hizo especialmente para ti!"

Tai negó, con pesadumbre.

"Por favor, dime en estos momentos dónde estoy¡Dime quiénes son ustedes, no me digas sus nombres¿dónde está ese Lobomon que me salvó¿Qué pasó con el disparo¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí¡y aquellos¿Qué pasó con esos sujetos que me tenían preso¡o lo que es mejor, déjame salir de aquí!"

"Tranquilo, te vas a poner mal si te exaltas, todavía no te repones y…"

Tai sintió que le ardía la frente, se tocó el cuello y notó que le estaba saliendo sangre.

"Cuidado con esa herida" pidió Izumi "Y cálmate, o terminarás muerto antes de que te demos de alta".

Taichi hizo a un lado la comida, se quitó la sábana y a como pudo, se puso de pie.

Se tambaleó hasta caerse, luego lanzó un gruñido que resonó en toda la habitación.

"Kari" susurró "¡Kari corre peligro!".

Izumi se inclinó a su lado.

"Taichi…"

"Mi nombre¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre¡Arrg¡me estalla la cabeza!... ¡no te me quedes viendo, contéstame!".

"Soy una **_Desterrada_**¿cómo no saber tu nombre?"

Taichi se cubrió el rostro.

Era la segunda vez que oía algo sobre **_Desterrados_**.

……………

"Sé que no quieren estar aquí. No los culpo. Si tuviera su edad y estuviera aquí también me desagradaría venir a estas pláticas" enunció Takeru, un joven alto, de rostro rosado y mirada celeste. Traía un gorro gris, que cubría la mayor parte de su cabellera rubia "Yo tampoco tenía ganas de dar este curso para cumplir con mi servicio, pero me siento conforme. Lo veo como un… ¿cómo decirlo, como una oportunidad". Caminó por el aula y observó a los seis jóvenes que estaban sentados a su alrededor. Eran cuatro varones con rostros de indignación y dos chicas con expresión asustadiza. Una de ellas traía un títere en su mano izquierda.

"Soy Takeru Takaishi, diecisiete años" se presentó, pero no lo escribió en la pizarra, sólo se recargó en ella "y aparentemente voy a ser tutor de ustedes seis durante este curso¿alguna pregunta?".

"¿A qué horas nos vamos?" preguntó un joven rellenito.

"No sé, cuando finalicemos" Takeru observó el programa del curso que debía cumplir "El día de hoy está marcado que es momento de presentaciones, pero cada quien puede presentarse cuando quiera. Aquí también dice que cada uno tiene que hablar de su problema, pero ese procedimiento es bastante aburrido y no es fácil soltarte con un grupo de extraños para hablar de problemas íntimos y familiares. Así que modificaremos las cosas un poco".

"Profesor Takaishi" preguntó la niña del títere "Mi nombre es Juri, y quisiera saber por qué está usted impartiendo el curso".

"Porque es un requisito para mi preparatoria, necesito hacer un servicio social y me pareció buena idea dar orientación a niños, señorita Juri" Takeru se sentó en el escritorio y quedó silencioso. Llevar una clase con niños de 12 años con problemas intrafamiliares era más complicado de lo que suponía.

"¿Por qué le pareció buena idea¡_guau_?" preguntó la niña, moviendo su títere de perro como si en verdad estuviera hablando.

"¿Por qué no hablas por ti misma?" reclamó uno de los compañeros "Te ves estúpida con esa marioneta de quinta".

Takeru suspiró e ignoró la intervención maliciosa del último infante.

"Me pareció buena idea porque de niño tuve un problema familiar… mis papás se separaron, ya saben, lo clásico, y en ese entonces no tuve a nadie para hablar y contar lo que sentía" admitió el joven, quitándose el gorro; de repente se había sentido incómodo con esa bola de niños groseros y desorientados "Por ahora será todo, ya pueden irse".

Al no saber qué hacer, Takeru despidió a la clase por una extraña inseguridad que comenzó a percibir dentro de sí.

"Sólo una cosa más, chicos" anunció mientras los niños recogían sus útiles "Para la próxima clase, haremos una función de títeres y marionetas. Y así como su compañera Juri, tendrán que traer un títere fabricado por ustedes mismos".

Takeru notó que la mayoría de sus tutelados hacía una mueca de horror, de hecho, hasta susurraban entre ellos sobre su cordura como profesor. El joven sintió una oleada de satisfacción difícil de entender _'Ea, Patamon, hice lo correcto¿no?'_, pensó Tk.

Así que el rubio Takaishi despidió a todos con una descarada sonrisa ingenua y se dispuso a salir de su desastrosa clase.

"Profesor Takaishi" Takeru sintió que le jalaban la manga de su camisa.

"Ahh, es usted, señorita Juri" dijo de manera forzada.

La niña alzó el títere.

"_Guau_, muchas gracias, profesor".

"De nada. Bonito títere".

"Me gustó mucho su clase" sinceró la niña, guardando su _juguete_ en la mochila "nunca antes había tenido un tutor… pero en la escuela me mandaron con uno. Qué bueno que es usted".

"Pero si no hice nada en realidad" admitió Takeru.

"A mí me dio confianza; siento que puedo hablar de mis problemas¿a usted no le importaría escucharme, verdad?"

"Para eso soy tu tutor".

Ciertamente el muchacho Takaishi era bastante apuesto. O eso decían las mujeres que le conocían. Juri parecía tocada por ese encanto singular, por ello no dejaba de seguirlo de cerca, mientras cruzaban la escuela, y cada vez que podía, le sacaba plática.

"Señorita Juri" dijo Takeru "No conozco mucho este barrio, pero la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre¿me puede recomendar algún lugar en donde pueda comprar algo rico?".

"¡Claro que sí, profesor!"

"Me alegro, señorita Juri".

"Puede decirme sólo Juri"

"De acuerdo, Juri" Takeru se acomodó la mochila mientras se cambiaba de zapatos en la entrada de la primaria. "¿Conoces una buena panadería, me toca llevarle la cena a mi padre y no sé cocinar; pero un pastel pondría a papá muy feliz".

"¡Claro, la panadería de Takato!" gritó la chica, muy contenta "Hacen un pan de Guilmon muy rico".

"¿Pan de Guilmon, curioso nombre".

Takeru y Juri caminaron varias cuadras para llegar a la panadería. Cruzaron un parque enorme, en donde el aire olía diferente, o al menos así lo percibió Takeru.

"Mi mamá murió y papá volvió a casarse" comentó Juri, viendo a Takeru de reojo "Tengo un medio hermanito muy simpático. Todo debería estar bien, pero de alguna manera…". Juri se detuvo de súbito, Takeru volteó hacia la niña, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Juri batiera las manos y sacara del bolso el títere de perro. Se lo puso.

"Debe parecerte ridículo que una niña desconocida te diga todas esas cosas¡_guau_!"

"Juri…" mencionó Takeru, inclinándose hacia la chica de probables 12 años. "No debes forzarte¿de acuerdo, es difícil hablar de nuestros problemas, y tú no tienes la obligación de contarme nada".

"Pero es que yo…"

"Piensa en el curso como una manera de relajarte, no consiste en presionarte hasta que estalles" animó Takeru sobando el cabello de la chica de manera cándida "Aún así qué bueno que me tienes confianza".

Juri asintió, sonriente.

"¡Ahí está la panadería de Takato!".

………………

El señor Yamaki le pareció a Yamato un hombre callado, pero con presencia. Cuando llegó a la oficina de su nuevo representante, observó que los muchachos de su banda lo miraban con enojo por la tardanza, pero Yamato sólo pudo fijarse en Yamaki, que jugaba con un encendedor fino y de metal.

"Perdón por la tardanza" dijo Yamato, quitándose la gorra y las gafas oscuras.

"¡Yamato, el que seas el vocalista no te da derecho a llegar con una hora de retraso!" rezongó Akira, el baterista.

"Cállate imbécil" rugió Yamato "Estaba ocupado".

"Otra vez con Yagami, supongo" mencionó Kouta, otro integrante.

"Silencio" dijo Yamaki, jugando con el encendedor "Que no vuelva a ocurrir, Ishida".

Yamato frunció el entrecejo. Ese sujeto, aunque fuera su representante, no podía amenazarlo.

"Nosotros ya tenemos que irnos, Yama" dijo Akira, levantándose "Lamento haberte gritado, pero te lo mereces… entendemos que estés preocupado por tu amigo¡pero ya van seis meses desde que desapareció, Yagami debe de estar muerto; no puedes gastar tu vida en buscar sus cenizas".

Yamato apretó los puños. El estúpido de Akira estaba a punto de merecerse unos golpecitos.

"Nos vamos a vestuario, después de que el señor Yamaki te explique, nos alcanzas" avisó el otro integrante de la banda, un chico llamado Shino.

Yamato bufó, esperó a que salieran sus compañeros y se sentó en una de las sillas, para quedar de frente a Yamaki.

Yamaki era rubio, casi como él, usaba lentes del sol –como los que Matt utilizaba para pasar desapercibido entre sus fans-; tenía la fisonomía mediana, y seguro tenía entre 30 y 35 años.

"Por fin en vivo y en directo con el señor Yamaki, el mejor representante de bandas locales, según me dijeron".

El señor Yamaki sonrió.

"Por fin el vocalista de la banda más famosa de Odaiba hace acto de presencia".

"¿Importa mucho la puntualidad?"

"¿Buscas a un amigo perdido?" preguntó Yamaki, enronqueciendo la voz.

"Busco a Taichi Yagami. Y de hecho, lo primero que quiero hacer, es encontrar la manera de hallarlo por medio de mi música".

Yamaki siguió jugando con su encendedor.

"Interesante…" susurró "interesante".

…………

Ken Ichijouji, un joven alto y de cabellos oscuros, se detuvo en un parque mientras que su acompañante, llamado Daisuke lo imitó con rostro de aburrimiento.

"¿Ya llegamos, Ichijouji?" cuestionó Daisuke Motomiya, cruzando los brazos.

"Sí, fue justo en este parque donde se registró ese fenómeno tan extraño que ocurrió hace meses".

"Pero es que no entiendo, Ichijouji" Daisuke pateó varias piedras mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de Ken "¿Qué tiene que ver ese fenómeno tan extraño con la desaparición de Tai?".

"Es lo que estoy averiguando, Davis" aseguró Ken, mientras se tocaba la barbilla "De acuerdo a Koushirou, la desaparición de Taichi fue al mismo tiempo que la resolución de este fenómeno, que según sus investigaciones, se llama D-Reaper…"

"Y ese D-Radar…"

"D-Reaper" corrigió Ken.

"Sí, sí, lo que sea. ¿Ese D-Reaper está relacionado con el Digimundo?".

"Probablemente" respondió el genio Ichijouji "Para eso hemos venido, a buscar evidencias. Yo también creo que es muy probable que el D-Reaper esté relacionado con el Mundo Digital, todo indica que el D-Reaper es un programa que tiene estrecha relación con los digimons, pero hay mucho por hacer…".

"Aún así" insistió el joven Motomiya "¿De verdad crees que el secuestro de Tai tiene que ver con ese fenómeno, es que… es que Tai desapareció en otro distrito de Tokio, Ichijouji, así que no entiendo".

"Yo tampoco entiendo, Daisuke" bufó Ken, algo nostálgico "Pero confío en las corazonadas… en las posibilidades remotas".

"Ajá" susurró Daisuke, mordiéndose los labios.

"Independientemente de lo Tai, hay que echar un vistazo a la zona, empezaremos con este parque".

"Sí, tienes razón" optó por decir Daisuke, revolviéndose el cabello "¡Seguramente hallaremos algo, yo iré por el lado derecho".

Los dos amigos se separaron. Daisuke comenzó a trotar por los alrededores del lateral derecho del parque. Todo lucía normal. Si el fenómeno que Koushiro y Ken llamaban D-Reaper había sucedido en ese parque iba a ser difícil hallar pistas, porque el suceso había acontecido seis meses atrás; aún así Daisuke sabía que no debía perder la esperanza, por su amigo Taichi tenía que ser terco y obstinado¡había que ser pacientes!

Mientras deambulaba por el parque escuchó el murmullo de unos niños. Primero no le prestó importancia a los barullos, pero por accidente escuchó un par de palabras interesantes.

'Hazlo digievolucionar con esta carta' decía la voz infantil y aguda de un niño. 'No, no, no se vale' decía el otro. 'Ya ganó el Rey Digimon', decía un tercero.

Daisuke se detuvo de súbito y se acercó a unos juegos infantiles que había cerca de donde estaban. Había unos columpios, un sube-baja y un resbaladero.

"El ruido de esos mocosos viene de ahí" enunció Daisuke para sí mismo mientras se trepaba al resbaladero y se asomaba a una pequeña casita que estaba en la cima del juego.

Ahí había tres chicos, justo como él lo había adivinado.

Uno de ellos usaba una visera o gorra mal ajustada; tenía el cabello castaño y la cara de niño demente –según Daisuke-. El otro se veía más asustadizo, de acuerdo a la visión de Motomiya, ese chico de cabello lacio tenía un rostro parecido al de su amigo Joe Kido. El tercero en discordia tenía más estilo, era un chico de piel morena y ojos claros, que tenía la sonrisa estirada y triunfante.

Daisuke vio que los tres chiquillos estaban muy concentrados en unas cartas de baraja. Las vio y en un dos por tres gritó asombrado.

"¡Un Wargreymon!" dejó escapar de sus labios.

"¡Hey, un espía" gritó el chico de la gorra; los tres chicos miraron con desconfianza al joven Motomiya.

"¿Cómo que un espía?" rezongó Daisuke "El parque, trío de mocosos, es un lugar público y si yo quiero subirme al resbaladero, puedo hacerlo… y que sepan de una buena vez que este lugar no es el apropiado para que anden jugando con esas cartitas".

"¿Ah no?" preguntó el chico que tría gafas y se parecía a Joe Kido "¿Por qué?"

"Jeje, porque quiere deslizarse" dijo el otro chico, el que tenía más estilo "seguiremos nuestro juego abajo, Kazu y Kenta, para que este incomprendido rememore su infancia en la resbaladilla".

Kazu y Kenta sonrieron. Tomaron las cartas y se deslizaron por el resbaladero.

"Nos vemos abajo" dijo el otro chico, siguiendo a sus amigos.

Daisuke resopló¡él era mucho más educado que esos niñatos en su remota infancia, ese trío de mocosos no sabían con quien se habían metido.

Daisuke se deslizó por el resbaladero y se volvió a acercar a los chicos, que jugaban cerca de un arenero. Volvió a observar las cartas. Sí, eran de digimon. Hacía un par de años que las había visto por primera vez, su amigo Ken le había explicado que con las bases de datos sobre el Digimundo que los Hackers de la Internet le habían robado al gobierno y con las aventuras de los niños elegidos, muchas personas creían que los digimons eran un juego virtual y por eso hasta habían sacado juego de cartas sobre ellos.

Daisuke se inclinó hacia los niños, interesado.

"Otra vez el anciano" renegó el que se llamaba Kazu.

"Déjalo, sólo quiere mirar¿no Kenta?".

"Lo que el Rey diga" dijo Kenta, sin dejar de mirar las cartas.

'¿Cómo se jugará a este juego bobo?' se indagó Daisuke en voz bajita, mientras observaba que Kazu y el tal Rey usaban cartas de digimon.

"¡No es justo!" gimió Kazu, dejándose caer al suelo "sólo me quedan dos míseras digi-cartas y un comodín, y tú tienes un digimon mega¡buaaa!".

"Hirokazu, siempre hay una manera".

"Eso lo dices porque eres el Rey Digimon y sólo podrías competir con Rika¡sniff!" chilló Kazu –o más bien, comprendía Daisuke, Hirokazu-.

"¿Y qué cartas te quedan?" preguntó Kenta, el de los anteojos.

"Un Wormmon y un V-mon… ¿Ven, son dos en etapa de entrenamiento…".

"jajaja, busca la manera" dijo con suavidad el Rey Digimon, mientras bostezaba "pero apúrate, ya hasta el anciano se va a aburrir y yo tengo que regresar a mi casa".

Daisuke preguntó:

"¿Y qué puedes hacer con el Comodín?"

"Pues es un comodín, así que puedes usarlo para digievolucionar o como algún item que le dé fuerza o velocidad a tu digimon… pero como Hirokazu tiene dos cartas que no valen mucho, pues no hay muchas opciones…" informó Kenta.

"¡Uy, pero qué niñatos más bobos!" rugió Daisuke "¿Cómo pueden decir que un V-mon no tiene valor¡lo que deberías de hacer, chico de la gorra, es juntar las cartas de V-mon y de Wormmon, hacerlas digievolucionar y luego deberías usar la carta comodín para usar la digievolución DNA de esos digimon para que se conviertan en Imperialdramon¡y te aseguro que fácilmente termina con ese digimon mega de tu amiguito!" Daisuke prácticamente había vomitado esas palabras sin pensar en las consecuencias.

"¿Digievolución DNA?" preguntó incrédulo Hirokazu, sonriente "Este anciano está loco".

"¡Cómo que anciano¡si serás…!"

"Pero ahora que recuerdo, sí existe Imperialdramon" dijo el otro chico "es una digi-card dorada… sólo que nadie sabe como usar la carta porque no se sabía como conseguir digievolucionar hasta Imperialdramon".

"¿De verdad, Ryo?" cuestionó Kenta "¿Y has visto… eh, alguno?"

"Sólo en las leyendas" rió Ryo "Oye anciano¿sabes jugar digi-cards?"

Daisuke se sentó en el suelo, cerca de los niños. No había olvidado su búsqueda del D-Reaper, era sólo que Daisuke tenía su manera de investigar las cosas.

"Pues claro que no" aclaró Daisuke "Jamás perdería mi tiempo en algo que no es…" iba a decir real, pero se corrigió "quiero decir que es un juego de mocosos como ustedes, no de adultos".

"Pero entonces ¿cómo supiste que Wormmon y V-mon podían convertirse en un Imperialdramon?".

Daisuke masculló palabras inaudibles, luego resopló.

"Porque ya casi entro a la universidad, este tipo de cosas también las aprendo en el instituto" dijo de manera despreocupada "y a todo esto¿ustedes viven en este distrito?"

"No te importa" gruñó Hirokazu.

"Este…" agregó Kenta.

"Ah, sí, mis amigos viven aquí, yo estoy de visita" complementó Ryo, muy contento.

"Escuchen mocosos, estoy buscando a un amigo mío que se perdió por culpa de un fenómeno loco… ¿de casualidad están enterados del _dichoso_ fenómeno que sucedió hace meses por estos rumbos?" preguntó Daisuke, haciéndose el simpático.

"¿cuál fenómeno?" preguntó Kenta, de repente tenía rostro nervioso.

"El que se llama D-Reaper" dijo Daisuke "Aunque a lo mejor ustedes no saben que se llama así, se supone que es información confidencial".

Para su sorpresa, no sólo Kenta lucía nervioso, los otros dos también tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

Antes de que la plática continuara, el D-3 de Daisuke comenzó a enviar señal.

"Uhh, debe ser Ichijouji; espérenme mocosos" Dai sacó su D-3 y abrió su bandeja de entrada de su e-mail. Leyó con rapidez mientras no perdía detalle de las miradas de los tres niños y los ligeros murmullos que emitían. Sin embargo, al leer el mensaje de Ken, se olvidó de los infantes y parafraseó lo que había leído.

"¡Qué buena noticia!" dejó escapar Daisuke "¡Ichijouji es un genio, encontró una nueva puerta al Digimundo!" se guardó el D-3 y echó a correr hacia el bosque que había en el parque.

Pero el Motomiya no se dio cuenta de que los otros tres niños lo seguían.

"¡El anciano va… va…!"

"Ya lo sé, Kenta¡va a la guarida de Guilmon!" exclamó Hirokazu.

"Tenemos que seguirlo¡no lo pierdan de vista, muchachos!" ordenó Ryo, apretando los puños.

Daisuke se acercó, de acuerdo a las coordenadas de su D-3, adonde estaba Ken. Cuando ya estuvo cerca, vio una vieja habitación abandonada del parque… posiblemente ese lugar lo habían usado conserjes y jardineros muchos años atrás.

Daisuke entró al abandonado recinto y se encontró a Ken tecleando en su computadora.

"Dónde… ¿dónde está la puerta al Digimundo?" preguntó un jadeante Daisuke.

"Está cerrada, pero hace meses estuvo abierta".

"¿Crees que por ahí se infiltró el D-Reaper a nuestro mundo?" preguntó Daisuke.

"Tal vez" respondió Ken.

"¡Alto ahí, anciano!" gritó Hirokazu mientras que Daisuke sentía que le jalaban la ropa "¡no puedes entrar ahí, antes tienes que explicarnos tus perversas intenciones".

"¿Perversas intenciones?" dijo Ken, con media sonrisa "¿otra vez peleando con niños, Davis?".

"Claro que no, Ichijouji, es que estos mocosos me provocaron… dijeron que V-mon y Wormmon no podían convertirse en Imperialdramon con esas estúpidas cartitas…"

Ken se dio un manotazo en la cabeza. Cerró su laptop y salió de la cabaña-choza-cueva.

Ahí se encontró a dos chicos que estaban encima de Daisuke para impedirle el paso a la casita.

"Es que tú no conoces el juego de las digi-cards, Davis" regañó Ken.

"Pero a mi parecer, él sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta" dijo de repente otro chico; uno moreno, de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

Ken parpadeó. El rostro se le puso pálido; entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un grito de asombro que paralizó a todos los presentes.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Ken, acercándose al chico.

"¿Qué sucede, Ichojouji?" preguntó Daisuke.

"¡Ryo, tú tienes que ser Ryo Akiyama" saludó Ken, inclinándose hacia el niño que tenía enfrente.

"¿Ehh?" Ryo se rascó el cráneo "¿Nos conocemos?".

Ken entonces sonrió. Sí, tenía que ser Ryo Akiyama, el primer niño que conoció en el Digimundo. Ryo Akiyama lo había acompañado en viejas aventuras, Ken volvió a reír porque Ryo era real, y no sólo una ilusión.

"Por supuesto, no me reconoces… a decir verdad no entiendo porqué tenemos esta diferencia de edades, creí que era menor que tú, pero con el cambio de dimensión y el tiempo en el Digimundo, nunca se sabe" Signos de interrogación aparecieron en los rostros de Daisuke, Hirokazu y Kenta. Ryo volvió a expresar un "¿Eh?".

"Nos conocimos hace algunos años, en el Digimundo" dijo Ken "Yo era muy pequeño entonces, viajaba con un Wormmon… soy Ken Ichijouji".

Entonces Ryo abrió la boca, y sólo pudo expresar un triple "Woooo woooo ¡wooow!"

………

Tai sabía que antes de que se metiera el sol una chica de cabellos dorados tenía que entrar a su habitación con la cena. Así era la rutina de su nueva prisión. Cada día se sentía más fortalecido, con nuevos ánimos; no olvidaba las torturas de su antiguo secuestro, ni dejaba de estar preocupado por Hikari y sus amigos, pero no tenía más remedio que recuperarse. Había estado enfermo por varias semanas, había estado herido de muerte por varios meses y por fin comprendía que lo único que podía hacer era recuperarse para poder ser útil. Su 'carcelera' Izumi se lo había echo entender y Taichi estaba profundamente agradecido con esa joven.

Tai estaba sentado en su cama, viendo a través del ventanal. El sol estaba acaeciendo, el crepúsculo estaba dando inicio. Suspiró. Ya se sentía mejor, su herida de bala ya no le provocaba fiebres, su herida en el cuello ya no se abría cada vez que hacía corajes y pucheros. Poco a poco estaba comenzado a pensar, los últimos días se la había pasado recordando a sus familiares y a sus camaradas, tenía muchas ganas de verlos.

"Hola Tai" dijo Izumi, asomándose por la puerta "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien" respondió Taichi, un poco sonrojado. La chica Izumi traía una sonrisa enorme en sus labios; era la primera vez que la veía en el día, porque el desayuno y la comida se las proporcionaba un digimon muy platicador que se llamaba Bocomon.

"Estupendo" dijo Izumi "¿Puedes caminar?"

"¡Claro que sí¿por quién me tomas, no soy ningún debilucho" gritó Tai, con fortaleza. Izumi rió más.

"Te pareces tanto a Takuya" la chica entró y caminó directo hasta Taichi "Deja te ayudo a ponerte de pie por última vez"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Taichi.

"Hoy vas a cenar con nosotros, nos hemos reunido sólo para hablar contigo".

"¿Reunido¿Quiénes¿El chico del pañoleta en la cabeza y el tal Junpei que dices que me hace comida?".

"Algo así. Eres muy preguntón, Tai" rio Izumi, mientras se acomodaba el brazo de Taichi alrededor de su hombro.

"Es que no conoces a Koushirou" barbulló Tai, alzando las cejas.

Izumi entrecerró un ojo en señal de complicidad.

"Quien sabe… jeje, se apellida como me llamo¿no, a lo mejor hasta se parece a mí" la chica jaló a Tai y lo puso de pie, Tai se inclinó un poco, cogió fuerzas y comenzó a caminar. Vestía un pantalón negro y una chaqueta azul desgastada.

"No sé como es que sabes todo eso… pero me asustas" admitió el joven, molesto.

"Te ves muy bien hoy, Tai, muy guapo" admitió Izumi "Me encanta verte¡hacía siglos que no veía a un chico 'nuevo'" Izumi a veces –consideraba Tai- se ponía muy cariñosa. Esta vez la chica tomó la quijada de Taichi y le besó los labios brevemente.

Tai abrió los ojos al doble.

"No te asustes, es sólo que me dieron ganas" sinceró la joven con despreocupación "Ey, pero no le digas a mi novio¿vale, es algo celoso".

Taichi tragó más y más saliva.

"No te creas, jeje, estos chicos de hoy se toman las cosas tan en serio" rió Izumi "mejor vamos a la comedor".

Taichi e Izumi salieron de la habitación grisácea y recorrieron un pasillo angosto y oscuro; luego doblaron a la derecha y entraron a una habitación más arreglada pero igual de gris.

'Es que estamos adentro de una cueva' pensó Taichi, entre confundido y ansioso.

En el comedor había cinco chicos sentados. Tai no prestó atención en un principio de los jóvenes, se concentró en no desmayarse; hacía meses, pero de verdad que meses desde que no caminaba, además, aún no reunía fuerzas.

Tai se sentó con ayuda de Izumi en una de las sillas, la chica se sentó a su lado y exclamó.

"Muy bien¡por fin está todo listo!".

Taichi entonces miró a sus interlocutores. Había un joven de piel morena con lentes de aviador en la cabeza. Otro era un muchacho robusto, medio relleno, de pinta simpática. El que estaba al lado de Izumi era un chico de cabello castaña y un gorro raro en la cabeza. Por último había dos sujetos casi iguales, uno de ellos era el que tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza y que días atrás lo había visitado en su convalecencia.

"¡Bah, Kouji!" renegó el joven de los googles "¡No se parece tanto a mí como dijiste, yo no tengo ese peinado tan irreal".

"La verdad incomoda¿no, Takuya?" rió el joven de la pañoleta.

"Ya chicos, no empecemos" regañó Izumi, golpeando la mesa "Van a asustar a mi pobre Tai-chan con sus gritos groseros¡seguro que él NUNCA se ha peleado con un buen amigo como ustedes dos, que más bien parecen enemigos!"

Tai soltó un ¡JA! comprometedor, inmediatamente vino a su mente el rostro de Yamato¡tenía tantas ganas de pelear con su amigo!

"¿Oh no, Tai?" interrogó Izumi.

"La verdad, me gusta mucho pelear con amigos" admitió el Yagami; sin embargo luego se puso serio "Me supongo que… por fin van a decirme quienes son y qué van a hacer conmigo".

"Sí, por supuesto" dijo el joven de los googles "¡Yo soy Takuya Kanbara!; él es Tomoki, los gemelos son Kouji y Koichi… creo que ya tenías la mala suerte de conocer a Kouji. Y ya sabes, ella es Izumi Orimoto, la única chica… ahh, y él es Junpei, pero le decimos J.P.".

"Pero es que sus nombres no me dicen nada¡quiénes son!" insistió Taichi, poniéndose de pie.

"La verdad" susurró el gemelo de Kouji, que según sabía Tai, se llamaba Koichi "nosotros mismos ya no sabemos lo que somos, pero nos dicen los **_Desterrados_**".

Tai resopló. Eso tampoco ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo, él sabía, que estaba por descubrir muchas cosas de su nuevo secuestro.

**Fin del capítulo I**

**Notas: sip, está algo fumado, y está todo medio loco, pero es que así escribo. Me gustan las historias así, llenas de coinciencias... espero les haya entretenido, Si quieren saber qué son los DESTERRADOS, si quieren saber QUÉ PASA CON RYO Y KEN, si les da curiosidad la relación de YAMAKI como representante de YAMATO y si quieren que TAKERU COMA PAN DE GUILMON y los elegidos RECUPEREN a TAICHI, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Faltan muchos personajes por aparecer, la trama se pondrá muy interesante…. Ahh, y voy a justificar más por qué puse a los tamers como niños nn (aparte, me gusta pensar que primero va frontier –cuando Genai le dice a los chicos que antes hubo otros niños elegidos-, luego 01 y 02 y al final tamer).**

**Dejen sus comentarios, por favor. Y gracias por leer**.


End file.
